regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
RollPlay: Pride of Vanderhorn
Recap Before the Eridon conquest of Gade Isle, the Vanderhorns were Dukes, but they have been since stripped of titles and land, now holding one small sad fishing village, Saramar, overlooking the south-side of Kell Isle. Grandma Bell Vanderhorn (75) is the matriarch of the family. Lord and Lady Vanderhorn (in their 50s) are off on their 35th anniversary vacation. 1510-01-14 The Vanderhorn siblings are all at one one morning, having breakfast on their small estate. A messenger arrives with a letter. The letter reveals that Heatstroke in the Hourglass desert has been overrun by a large demon army. The city where Lord and Lady Vanderhorn were vacationing. The sibling wonder if the demons are large or numerous. Grandma Bell is worried the Demons will be coming to Gade Isle. She tells her grandchildren to collect the ancestral weapons so they can defend their home. The weapons were hidden in the family crypt in Sarachow by their Great-Great-Great-Grandfather. The weapons are said to include some magic swords and a magic bow. The siblings set out in the Dartin Plain with Baggi leading the way. They run into some goblins, killing several of them before the rest of the Goblins retreat. The Vanderhorns continue north-west towards Sarchow. They spot off the coast 8 ships heading South-East, the symbol on the sails is an eclipse on it. Baggi warns them not to look at the eclipse as it will hurt their eyes. Paeter salutes the passing ships with a cry of Vanderhorn, which is returned. An hour later Rowan spots smoke rising from the direction of Sarchow. The Vanderhorns go into down to see it is in fire and there is a ship in port with an eclipse sail. They sport a group of pirates heading towards their ancestral tomb. The family sneak towards the pirates using the canoe as cover. The pirates are inside before the Vanderhorns make it to the tomb. Paeter suggests they go in the hidden backdoor instead of the front door. Baggi runs up to the front door of the crypt instead. The pirates identity themselves as Maribel's Marauders. The family charge in and kill the thieves. The pirates are searched, they are coins you place under the tongue of the dead in their pockets. Gaston goes to open a chest nearby to search for the family weapons. However inside the chest are just teeth with gold fillings. The Vanderhorns search the crypt and find all the magical weapons have been stolen. They leave the crypt and head to the boat in harbor. At the end of the dock is a person that looks like they are stitched together from various body parts. The family charge in and attack the creature and it's master on the boat. Both are killed, but Gaston is knocked out and falls into the water, but is saved by Rowan. The magical weapons are not on the ship. The villagers thank the Vanderhorns, but warn them the rest of the pirates are on their way to Saramar, their home village. The family rush home. The Vanderhorns get back to Saramar to find it on fire. Their Grandmother was killed while they were away then left around the horn of Kell Isle. Category:Campaigns Category:One-Shots Arcadia Episodes Category:5e Campaigns